Making the Grade!
Making the Grade! is the 43rd episode of The Raccoons. Premise When Bentley comes for his annual visit to the Evergreen Forest, Bert and Cedric take him to see the old schoolhouse at Evergreen Elementary. There, they meet their old teacher, Miss Primrose, and learn the school is too small for government regulation, and must be closed. Will Cyril Sneer help them out, or is the school really going to close? Plot Everybody has a good teacher in one level of their education that has shaped their scope and expanded their horizons. In the Evergreen Forest, this individual is Miss Primrose, although she's in danger as Evergreen Elementary School is being threatened with closure. Later, Cyril believes the Pigs are conspiring behind his back, although a more introspective look at the situation suggests otherwise. Meanwhile, Bentley and Miss Primrose grow to become fast friends in the interim, which is positive because they're going to a new school together. However, the gang's effort to clean up the school proved to be irrelevant for the visiting Inspector Rutledge who explained that the school would need to be expanded to justify keeping it, which the school board budget cannot enable. In spite of himself, Cyril comes through when he protests this decision and vows to fight it. However, when Rutledge suggests he cover the expense of the necessary expansion, Cyril's reticence is neatly eliminated when the Pigs mention that he could claim a sizable tax deduction for his donation. Since this would help address a serious tax problem he was dealing with, Cyril pledges to keep Evergreen Elementary open. And we see Bentley and Miss Primrose headed to the city together, ready to begin an exciting new adventure. Characters *Bentley *Bert *Cedric *Cyril *Melissa *Narrator *Nicole (mentioned) *The Pigs *Miss Primrose *Ralph *Inspector Rutledge *Snag Songs * Teach Me * Sooner or Later (instrumental) * The Sweet Smell of Success (instrumental) Trivia * Bentley states that he is in the 7th grade. * First appearance of Miss Primrose (voiced by Kay Hawtrey) and Inspector Rutledge of the schoolboard (voiced by Len Carlson). * Cyril dresses up like Groucho Marx at some point. * This episode reveals that Bert, Cedric, Ralph and Melissa were in the same grade in school with Miss Primrose. She even taught Cyril Sneer (her best math student). * Cyril once wore a bunny costume in an Easter play at school. * The school inspector drives a VW Golf Mk1 in this episode. Quotes (About Evergreen Elementary) :Bert: Hey, there it is guys! The old place never looked better to me! What a sight! :Bentley: What a dump. (Looking around the single classroom of Evergreen Elementary) :Bentley: Wow, this is it? My locker's bigger than this place! Where's the cafeteria? Where are the science labs? Where are the computer rooms? What can anybody possibly learn in this place? Whoops! (he accidentally knocks over a globe) :Miss Primrose: Perhaps we could learn some manners young man. And we don't charge in tracking in mud and disrupting my schoolhouse, even if it is being closed down... forever. :Cedric: Closed? :Bert: Forever? :Cyril: (Reading a letter) I owe taxes on all of this? This inventory list is an invention! How can the tax department do this to a humble millionaire like me? :Pig Three: We were planning to practice our tennis serves. :Cyril: If you don't get out to that warehouse I'll serve you... with apples in your mouths! :Pig One: How could the boss fire us like that? :Pig Two: We never even got the chance to make up any excuses! :Pig Three: We never even got the chance to make any lunch! :Pigs One and Two: LUNCH?!? (all three sob loudly) (Cyril's holding job interviews) :Cyril: Let's see what your conditions of employment are. Hmm. Statuatory holidays off, a 40 hour work week, two weeks holidays a year? What do you think this is? An executive position? (The client nods) :Cyril: Next! :Cyril: (In disguise) Cyril Sneer is going to be harder to find than a mechanic on a weekend! :Bentley: I guess everyone gets nervous going to a new school, don't they Miss Primrose? :Miss Primrose: (weeps) Oh Bentley, I don't want to leave this place! (Cyril has stolen a ride on the back of a limo Cedric had been driving, and he stops at the school which throw's Cyril off) :'Cedric:' ''(About his cakes) I hope the bumping around didn't ruin something. :Cyril: I certainly hope not! :Cedric: Pop! What are you doing here? :Cyril: Oh, I had to get out of the house. I thought I'd drop by. But what are you doing at the schoolhouse? :Cedric: I tried to tell you Pop. We're holding a fundraiser to save this school from closing down! :Cyril:' Closing down! The old school hasn't changed much in all these years. :Cedric: That's the problem Pop. (Cyril uncovers an old fleece costume) :Cyril: Why, what's this? :Ralph: Whoo hoo hoo? Poor kid who had to wear that ridiculous costume? :Cyril: I wore it. In the Easter play. :Ralph: Oh? Well, what do I know about fashion? :Bert: Gee, we're really going to miss you around here. :Ralph: Are you sure you have to go? :Miss Primrose: I'm afraid so boys. I've given it a lot of thought and I know now I was just afraid of facing something new. So I'm off to City Collegit to learn more about the new fangled technology Bentley has been showing me. I'm going to be a teacher and a student. After all, someone has to run the new Evergreen Elementary and the Cyril Sneer Wing when it's built. Right? :All: All right! :Bentley: Come on Miss Primrose! Let's get going! I want to look around our new school, 'cos we're going to be the new faces this year! Gallery Primrose0000.png|Miss Primrose model sheet modelc0002.png|Inspector Rutledge model sheet 6AE17071-1F84-4493-A179-C5EC3B27194E.png 77B3E2EF-0D8D-4FD0-979C-B1A81D2248C4.jpeg 8B29F378-DF8B-4B46-AB01-D99A3F436978.jpeg 59796917-6D97-441D-A800-E444E66620FA.png E71C0381-153E-464C-BD9F-453245BD4C44.png 62666322-7856-4A65-96A5-DC6D17A2A48E.png 52C45849-4BC5-480A-ABA1-18E5B3BDAAAF.png 0ED921DD-98B8-48D4-B399-945CAF94EE9A.png 83A574C8-4238-4D04-ABF2-5F45319796F0.jpeg 1B6E7A9E-7643-4C5E-949C-E2205579C33A.jpeg 1ACF6C6D-0AAA-4DBD-BA98-3C69745AD602.jpeg E6D1B2EB-6E4C-4AAA-BC61-DDB8FCEF1A33.jpeg 08CE59E7-9A6A-4C7D-B9C6-6343DBDD6710.jpeg CBC9F338-2A65-4ECB-91F4-4C0922393D62.jpeg D7C806D6-0AD4-4FA5-9976-E0110A937F0C.jpeg 68C8FD18-499E-49DC-B06F-B79E61BABBB5.jpeg 680652FB-72E5-4092-BA42-5F4846C16BB9.jpeg 9AA1E852-6763-4323-A68A-0A319A1138A5.png EAAD7C64-CAE9-4B50-ABEF-7D7298627FC7.jpeg 68CA6D86-3135-487A-AA17-1FEE3DACE8FA.jpeg CF604792-984F-4BA7-A3B0-87DB1680D1B9.png DC7110E1-807F-4EE1-A7C7-3B1D4B01B16D.png E046B3C4-33E0-401E-B900-4BB1AB440DBD.png 33576929-E6F9-4031-94AE-78F83D1CE0D5.png BD784D29-9CAA-480E-B083-5D2C33575329.png 3D6B357A-A064-4E24-B9C4-3E6828C382C0.png F7E46099-1F8D-49F1-851C-DBA3F51C7905.png 9C6837F3-F345-47C4-BED4-CEEA7838B579.png 88580D09-3874-47AA-8250-51B5BC3A62F5.jpeg 2049E35C-7E5C-40AE-BD49-A194C6D7E06C.jpeg 9C388F50-299D-4881-92CB-0A41A2B678A4.jpeg A7624CBA-7C33-4F91-BC25-37D181B6AAD5.jpeg A998AA51-C2A9-428B-8FEA-71016096C7D3.png 111 - Cyril Panicking.png 112 - Cyril's Got An Idea.png 21 - Cyril In Disguise In His Bunny Costume In Which He Was The Easter Bunny In A School Play When He Was Younger.png 8676BBDC-8C0B-4CF5-9413-6E077C3CAF49.png CD554D2C-6725-4AE8-B7D2-7140288EE19C.png 8C91F75B-EE1F-4EAC-A636-B794D27BDD12.png 8DCFAC65-2F35-430A-B103-FEB9AE54735B.png 57A83247-9D44-44A7-9F5E-AAE903397264.jpeg 094D9D52-8B68-4DC3-85EE-039EE653C566.png 0111DDCA-9272-4CB1-9B7F-7E51309CC41B.png 46C60402-92C8-4E27-AD94-3D9E9F818F26.png Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes